


Жулик

by Elga



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Нил делает глубокий вдох и берется за дверную ручку, готовясь провернуть одну из самых значительных афер в своей жизни.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жулик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confidence Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55482) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Огромное спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг.

Элизабет поднимает трубку с запыхавшимся «Алло!», и Нил, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, говорит:

— Привет, Элизабет. Это Нил. У нас тут сложилась кое-какая… ситуация.

Но Элизабет, конечно, такими трюками не проведешь.

— О боже! Что-то случилось с Питером? Он в опасности?

Нил долго думает и, наконец, отвечает:

— Ну, на девяносто процентов можно сказать, что нет, — надеясь, что Элизабет не запаникует, но не отменяя тем самым срочности своего звонка.

— На девяносто процентов? — переспрашивает Элизабет опасно терпеливым голосом.

— С Питером все в порядке, — заверяет Нил, — пока. Но нужно, чтобы ты как можно быстрее к нам приехала.

— В Буффало? — ужасается Элизабет. — Нил, ты же знаешь: ради Питера я готова на все, но до вас добираться несколько часов, а у меня аврал на работе, так что быстро выкладывай, что, черт возьми, происходит!

— Мы обыскивали склад, — начинает Нил, и эту часть истории рассказывать легче всего, — а потом нашли подозрительный контейнер, в который Питер, как обычно, заглянул первым.

Нил может поклясться, что Элизабет по ту сторону провода закатила глаза.

— И обрызгался каким-то химикатом. Но не ядовитым, — быстро добавляет он.

— А каким тогда?

Нилу хочется рассказать об этом как можно быстрее и невнятнее, но он заставляет себя медленно и четко, едва ли не по слогам, произнести каждое слово:

— Какой-то афродизиак в баллончике. Сейчас Питер вне опасности, но неизвестно, что будет дальше, да и вид у него довольно жалкий. Так что, Элизабет, — мне, правда, ужасно не хочется об этом спрашивать, но... ты приедешь в Буффало, чтобы… выполнить свои супружеские обязанности?

Повисает тишина, а потом Элизабет спрашивает:

— А почему это не можешь сделать ты?

Нил роняет телефон.

— Черт-черт-черт, — шепчет он, наклонившись, поднимает с пола мобильный и вновь подносит к уху. — Привет, Элизабет, возможно, я ослышался, но не предложила ли ты мне переспать со своим мужем?

— Ну, а почему нет? 

Нил закрывает глаза.

— Потому что он женат. На тебе.

— Хочешь верь, а хочешь нет, — сухо отзывается Элизабет, — за последние десять лет я вполне осознала этот факт. Тебе нравится он, ты нравишься ему, ты считаешь его привлекательным… — Нил замолкает, хотя никто его не видит. — И он тебя тоже. — «Неужели?» — думает Нил. — Ты доверяешь ему, а он тебе, и ты оказался рядом с ним, когда… Почему бы, собственно, и нет?

— Элизабет, — волнуясь, начинает Нил, — как бы тебе не нравилась мысль о том, что Питер изменит тебе с другим мужчиной, вряд ли он на это пойдет. Он любит тебя. Возможно, сейчас он ничего не соображает из-за наркотиков, но я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, из-за чего он потом себя возненавидит.

— Я знаю, что Питер меня любит, — отвечает Элизабет. — Он любит меня и доверяет мне. Если я говорю, что смогу принять это, значит, он поверит мне. А ты мне веришь, Нил?

— Да.

— А _ты_ сможешь это принять, Нил? — спрашивает она, и создается впечатление, будто она в самом деле о нем беспокоится, и от этого Нилу становится еще хуже. — Я думала, ты влюблен в Питера, потому что, когда он рядом, ты ведешь себя, как влюбленная малолетка, но не хочу, чтобы ты думал…

— Нет, ты права, — тихо говорит Нил, думая, что слово «влюбленность» никак не может вместить в себя чувство, которое терзает его вот уже три года и никак не отпускает.

— Тогда отлично. Иди займись спасительным сексом с моим мужем, а потом мне обо всем расскажешь, — велит Элизабет и улыбается.

— Да, мэм, — отвечает Нил и отдает честь, прикоснувшись к шляпе, хотя его все равно никто не видит. 

Элизабет бросает трубку, и Нил медленно кладет мобильник на стол. Сейчас он в огороженном отсеке на том складе, где отравился Питер, но далеко перевезти Питера не удалось, так что теперь он сидит, связанный, в пустом зале в другом конце здания. К счастью, дверь там запирается, а на окнах висят грязные занавески.

Нил подходит к двери и кивает агентам.

— Я собираюсь поговорить с ним, — говорит он, а они кивают в ответ и делают шаг назад.

Нил делает глубокий вдох и берется за дверную ручку, готовясь провернуть одну из самых значительных афер в своей жизни.

~*~

— Привет, Питер, — тихо говорит Нил и закрывает за собой дверь. У Питера совсем одуревший вид — запястья и лодыжки примотаны к стулу скотчем, он дергается в этих путах каждые пару секунд, скорее всего, даже сам того не осознавая. Лицо покраснело и покрылось потом, дыхание участилось, а расширенные зрачки совсем не реагируют на тусклый свет мигающей над головой флуоресцентной ламы. То, что он возбужден, видно даже через брюки, и душный воздух в комнате пропитан запахом секса.

Однако выражением лица Питер не выдает своего состояния. Когда нужно, он может блефовать не хуже Нила. Абсолютно спокойным он, конечно, не выглядит, но Питер даже в нормальном состоянии вечно куда-то спешит. Он пытается сохранить последние капли собственного достоинства, и у Нила сжимается сердце.

— Элизабет едет? — сквозь зубы спрашивает он и смотрит на Нила с такой надеждой, что тому приходится отвести взгляд.

— Забавно, — весело начинает Нил и слабо улыбается, — у твоей жены куча дел, поэтому она попросила оказать тебе услугу. Раз уж мы с тобой приятели, ты и я.

— Нил, о чем, черт возьми, ты толкуешь? — спрашивает Питер с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.

Нил левой рукой ослабляет узел галстука, одним быстрым движением снимает и бросает на пол. То, как Питер сначала беспомощно провожает его взглядом, а потом не может отвести глаз от распахнутого воротничка, говорит, что даже если Нил прав, а Элизабет нет (невероятно, но факт), то сейчас Питер хочет его.

— Я хочу помочь, — тихо, гипнотически говорит Нил и расстегивает вверх рубашки, снимает запонки и кладет их на стоящий под окном расшатанный, выкрашенный зеленой краской стол. — Я рад сделать это… протянуть тебе руку помощи, — со всей возможной двусмысленностью заявляет он, пытаясь покончить с этой частью как можно скорее, — или что там тебе нужно.

— Ты шутишь, — в упор смотрит на него Питер.

— Элизабет не против, — поспешно объясняет Нил. — Она сама меня попросила. Она знает, что ты мне доверяешь. И она доверила мне позаботиться о тебе.

— Как бы ни было приятно слышать, что моя жена толкает тебя в мои объятия, Нил, это неправильно. Ты не обязан…

— Нет проблем, — перебивает Нил с искренней теплотой в голосе. Он снимает пиджак, кладет его на стол рядом с запонками и замечает, как Питер бросает взгляд на его запястья. — Ты же помог мне, — успокаивающе говорит Нил, — ты столько для меня сделал, и я понимаю это. Ты помог мне, а сейчас я помогу тебе. Я знаю, Питер, не волнуйся. Как в тюрьме.

Нил тут же понимает, что сделал неверный шаг, потому что Питер с оскорбленным видом смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Нил, ты не… ты не моя сучка, — говорит он с таким видом, будто его сейчас стошнит, — ты не должен мне секс, ты мне вообще ничего не должен…

«Черт», — думает Нил и быстро меняет тактику.

— Конечно, нет, — с чувством говорит он, — ты меня не понял. Я имел в виду, что мы друзья, Питер, а друзья затем и нужны… Чтобы помогать друг другу.

Он расстегивает остальные пуговицы и радуется, видя, с какой алчностью Питер смотрит на каждый открывающийся дюйм кожи. Полностью расстегнув рубашку, Нил, поводив плечами, сбрасывает ее, — он знает, как эффектно это смотрится. Он тренировался перед зеркалом.

— Ты же позволишь мне помочь тебе? — спрашивает Нил, освобождаясь от майки. Они уже достигли стадии, когда Питер готов к наводящим вопросам. — Ты же позволишь протянуть тебе руку, правда?

Нил снимает майку через голову, быстро и совсем не дразняще, но Питер приглушенно стонет, а потом внезапно отворачивается к стене.

— Прекрати! — зло говорит он. — Черт возьми, Нил, хватит!

Такого в сценарии нет, но никто лучше Нила не приспосабливается к быстро меняющимся условиям.

— Хватит раздеваться? — уточняет он.

Питер всхлипывает от смеха.

— И это тоже, — говорит он, по-прежнему глядя в стену. — Бога ради, Нил, просто не надо обманывать меня!

Нил замирает.

— О чем ты, Питер? — спрашивает он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но получается плохо. — Я не пытаюсь…

— Оставь это для кого-нибудь, — рычит Питер, — кто не знает тебя так хорошо, как я.

Нил стоит и молча смотрит на Питера.

Он не сомневается, что при желании смог бы обмануть Питера; он бы мог поставить нехилые деньги на то, что в тот момент, когда его кожа коснется кожи Питера, все его добрые намерения вылетят в трубу. Он думал, что так будет легче: если он соблазнит Питера, то вся ответственность ляжет на него, а не на Питера.

Но Питер этого не хочет. Ему не хочется ни соблазнительной кошечки, ни грязной тюремной фантазии. Он не хочет прятаться за ширмой-извинением «лучший гетеросексуальный друг на свете». Ему не хочется ничьих упреков.

— Ты был в этом костюме, когда поймал меня, — тихо говорит Нил.

— В который раз? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Питер, продолжая избегать его взгляда.

— В оба, — Нил делает шаг ближе и кладет руку на уродливую спинку стула. У Питера вздрагивают плечи. — Если я пообещаю не испортить его, позволишь тебе помочь?

Наконец Питер поворачивается. Но когда он замечает, что Нил обнажен и его соски затвердели от холода, то выдыхает и быстро отводит глаза. Дрожь, сотрясающая его тело, становится еще очевиднее.

— Если ты скажешь, что хочешь этого… то я поведу себя как взрослый человек и признаюсь в том же самом, — отвечает Питер; Нил на такое даже не надеялся.

— Я хочу, — выдыхает Нил Питеру в ухо.

— Тогда за дело, — командует Питер. Нил запрокидывает голову и смеется.

— За дело? — ухмыляется он, а Питер закатывает глаза. — За дело, Питер? Ты серьезно?

— Эй, приятель, для сонетов ты выбрал неудачный день, — говорит Питер и неосознанно двигает бедрами. У него такой вид, будто он сейчас вновь разразится своими длинными обличительными речами, поэтому Нил подается вперед и шепчет:

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, придурок.

Питер подчиняется. У него твердые и теплые губы, и Нил со стоном обхватывает Питера за шею.

— Сколько же ты ждал, чтобы сказать эту фразу? — тяжело дыша, спрашивает Питер, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

— Всю жизнь, — выдыхает Нил ему в губы, улыбается и вновь тянется за поцелуем.

Он пытается устроиться у Питера на коленях, но стул ужасно неудобный, и Питер разочарованно стонет, пытаясь выпутаться из скотча. 

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя, — говорит он. — У тебя где-то должен быть нож, я же знаю.

— От поцелуев прямиком к ножам, — бормочет Нил, немного отвлекшись, — возбужденный член Питера упирается ему бедро. — Я знал: что-то же мне в тебе нравится.

Конечно, Питер прав (он действительно слишком хорошо его знает), и Нил быстро перерезает скотч на его лодыжках и запястьях.

— Не думаешь, что мог бы оказать ответную услугу? — спрашивает он с торжествующей улыбкой, указывая на браслет на ноге.

— Ты забавный парень, — бормочет Питер, а потом обхватывает Нила и тянет к себе; их возбужденные члены соприкасаются через брюки. Оба судорожно выдыхают. — Я хочу… — задыхаясь, говорит Питер; его зрачки по-прежнему черные и огромные, а Нил успокаивающе гладит его в ответ. 

— Я обещал не испортить костюм, помнишь? — говорит он и встает на колени. 

Питер громко стонет и зажмуривается. 

— Ты такой…

— Да, и ты тоже, — шепчет Нил и расстегивает ему брюки. Питер помогает ему спустить брюки и трусы, часто и поверхностно дыша и не сводя взгляда с Нила.

— Поклянись, что делаешь это по своей воле, — тяжело выдыхает Питер и кладет руку на плечо склонившемуся к его члену Нилу. — Поклянись, поклянись…

— И ты поверишь? — спрашивает Нил. Он слегка тронут.

— Сам в ужасе, — выдыхает Питер, и сквозь неприкрытое отчаяние на его лице можно увидеть улыбку.

— Клянусь, — говорит Нил. Эти слова — его шаблонная уловка. Они для него — то же самое, что для адвоката в суде «Протестую, Ваша честь». Но на этот раз все по-другому. Нил вбирает в рот член Питера, а Питер осторожно вплетает пальцы ему в волосы.

Нил не видит смысла в стыде и самоотрицании — он не раз фантазировал об этом. Представлял, как Питер хватает его за волосы и трахает в рот. При этом он стоически молчит, лишь изредка с его губ срываются с огромным трудом завоеванные стоны. На самом же деле Питер очень много говорит: «Твои губы, о да, так классно, о боже, еще, да!» и держит Нила очень бережно. Питер совсем себя не контролирует, исчезла даже видимость хороших манер, но Нил ничего не имеет против. Глаза слезятся, иногда он задыхается, но все это стоит того, чтобы услышать от Питера: «Как же хорошо, ты такой… о да», после чего он кончает Нилу в рот.

Потом Нил утыкается лицом в бедро Питеру. Ему срочно нужно расстегнуть брюки и подрочить, иначе он просто взорвется. Но Питер нежно гладит его по голове, обводит подушечкой пальца ушную раковину, и Нил решает, что можно немного подождать.

— Как там костюм? — лениво спрашивает он.

— Ты же его ненавидишь, — фыркает Питер.

— Ага, но тебе-то он нравится.

Питер некоторое время молчит, а потом осторожно поднимает голову Нила со своего бедра, опускается на колени и целует его.

— Ммм…

Питер снимает и расстилает на полу свой жуткий пиджак.

— Ложись, — он толкает Нила вниз до тех пор, пока тот не касается спиной дешевой подкладки, — и его возбужденный член вновь упирается Нилу в живот.

— Испачкается, — протестует Нил, в душе радуясь, что с ненавистным пиджаком покончено.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было холодно, — смущенно шепчет Питер и расстегивает ему брюки.

— Офицер и джентльмен, — бормочет Нил. — Как думаешь, сколько это продлится? — спрашивает он, имея в виду действие наркотика, но Питер бросает на него нежный взгляд и говорит: 

— Надеюсь, что очень долго, — и у Нила возникает подозрение, что они говорят о совершенно разных вещах.

~*~

Большую часть полета из Буффало до «Ла Гуардия» Нил спит, а оставшуюся — притворяется спящим. Пока что он не готов к неловкому разговору. Он даже надеется (хоть это и нелогично), что когда он проснется, то все будет по-прежнему. Питер будет все тем же стопроцентным женатым натуралом, каким всегда и был, Нил навсегда забудет его лицо во время оргазма, и они будут, как обычно, друг над другом подшучивать.

В такси он тоже делает вид, что спит, и замечает, что они приехали куда-то не туда, только оказавшись перед домом Питера.

— Что… — растерянно начинает Нил, в то время как Питер тащит его к парадному входу. Элизабет открывает дверь и некоторое время рассматривает их полными слез глазами.

— Вы в порядке! — восклицает она и яростно обнимает обоих. — Вы же в порядке, да? — спрашивает она через секунду, внимательно изучив их лица.

Они кивают, и она улыбается.

— Уже поздно, — говорит Элизабет, непрозрачно намекая на то, что сегодня не будет никаких разговоров о случившемся. — Идите наверх и спите.

Нил открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Элизабет решительно перебивает:

— Я достала тебе новую зубную щетку, — и это почему-то так удивляет Нила, что он покорно плетется по лестнице вслед за Питером, чистит зубы, умывается и, сам не зная как, без рубашки и без малейшего понятия, что происходит, оказывается в спальне Питера и Элизабет.

Элизабет проходит к нему, заглядывает прямо в глаза и просто говорит:

— Ты член нашей семьи, и уже давно.

— Я же жулик, — говорит он, подразумевая под этим как свое криминальное прошлое, так и то, что ему нельзя доверять. 

— Знаешь, учитывая, что я восемь лет только и делаю, что о тебе слушаю, — никогда бы не подумала, — спокойно отвечает она.

— Питер… — начинает Нил. Тут из ванной появляется Питер, замирает, глядя на них, и громко объявляет:

— Я слишком устал для серьезных разговоров! Я сплю в этой постели, потому что устал, как черт. Элизабет спит в этой постели, потому что она моя жена. А ты спишь в этой постели — если захочешь, конечно, — потому что… — тут он мило краснеет, — я не занимаюсь сексом с теми, с кем не хочу наутро проснуться рядом. Никогда!

— Даже когда находишься под действием наркотиков?

— Даже тогда, — отвечает Питер с такой нежностью, что Нил отводит глаза.

Питер устраивается под одеялом, и Элизабет, выключив свет, следует его примеру.

У кровати горит маленькая лампа, и в ее золотистом свете Нил видит, что Питер наблюдает за ним.

Питер и сам неплохо жульничает, когда уверен, что дело того стоит. Но утром все может закончиться.

Однако чего у Нила Кэффри не отнять — так это готовности рискнуть.

— Значит, ты снимешь с меня браслет, да? — спрашивает Нил, с улыбкой залезая под одеяло и прижимаясь к теплому телу Питера.

— Черт возьми, нет! — довольно отвечает тот. — Мне он нравится. За тобой следить гораздо удобнее, чем за Элизабет.

— Ты не наденешь на меня следящий браслет… Я налагаю вето на эту идею! — возмущается Элизабет.

Нил засыпает под их пререкания.

И он уверен: это далеко не в последний раз.

**Конец**


End file.
